Jim Morita
thumb :"Soy de Fresno, as!" :―Jim Morita[fte.] Jim Morita fue miembro de una unidad especial de soldados aliados que se formó en la II Guerra Mundial conocida como el Howling Commandos. Biografía Editar ''Capitán América: primer venganza Editar ''Para agregar ''Captain America: The First Avenger Editar HYDRA. When Captain America single-handedly assaulted the facility in which he was prisoner, Morita along with his companions broke free and wreaked havoc on the HYDRA agents, coming back to US military base immediately after. ">Jim Morita fue un soldado estadounidense que fue capturado por HYDRA. Cuando el Capitán América agredido por sí sola la instalación en la que estaba preso, Morita junto con sus compañeros rompió gratis y causaron estragos en los agentes de HYDRA, regresando a Estados Unidos base militar inmediatamente después. special elite squadron led by Rogers himself. Morita accepted, despite the perspective of coming back to the front-line immediately after merely escaping with his life. Along with the other Howlers, Morita takes part in every assault against HYDRA, until, during the one at Johann Schmidt's fortress, Cap goes missing in action. ">Poco después su break-out, Morita y sus camaradas fueron invitados a unirse a un Escuadrón de élite especial dirigido por Rogers a sí mismo. Morita aceptó, a pesar de la perspectiva de volver a la primera línea inmediatamente después de simplemente escapar con su vida. Junto con los otros aulladores, Morita toma parte en cada asalto contra HYDRA, hasta que, durante la una a la fortaleza de Johann Schmidt, tapa desaparece en acción. Los Vengadores Editar Steve Rogers, Jim Morita was the only member of the Howling Commandos, along with James Falsworth, reported as "Deceased". " lang="es">En los expedientes estudiados por un despierto Steve Rogers, Jim Morita fue el único miembro de los comandos aulladores, junto con James Falsworth, reportado como "Fallecido". Rasgos de carácter Editar Jim Morita era un hombre silencioso y grave, pero un soldado leal que cree en honor y respeto. Howling Commandos, he's recognised as one of the best soldiers allied to US Army, and he proves to be an extremely skilled fighter. After the break-out from the HYDRA prison, he took possession of some enanced guns, which he uses in battle. ">Como miembro de los Comandos aulladores, es reconocido como uno de los mejores soldados aliados con el ejército, y demuestra ser un combate extremadamente calificado. Tras el descanso fuera de la prisión de HYDRA , tomó posesión de algunas armas de enanced , que utiliza en la batalla. Relaciones Editar Amigos y aliados Editar *Steve Rogers/Capitán América *Howling Commandos **Bucky Barnes **Dum Dum Dugan **Gabriel "Gabe" Jones **Jacques Dernier **Montgomery Falsworth *Peggy Carter Enemigos Editar *Cráneo rojo *Arnim Zola *Heinz Kruger Apariciones/actores Editar *Marvel universo cinematográfico (2 películas) **Captain America: The First Avenger (Primera aparición) , Kenneth Choi **Los Vengadores (Fotografía sólo) (escena de borrado) Detrás de las escenas Editar ''Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia Editar *A pesar de ser un aulladores en la película, Morita en los cómics fue un soldado Nisei asistida furia en varias ocasiones con su equipo y se rescató de un campo de prisioneros Nazi por los comandos. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Ejercito Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:El Capitan America